


Bleach, a Collection of Stories Brought to you by Crack Ideas™️

by Pinelo



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, M/M, Some poor soul had a bad day, This is cursed, are you proud of me mom, but it looks smutty, but its not, crackfic, i shoved a meme in there cause why not, its not smut, oh no, truth or dare gettin a little wild :eyes emoji:, what is this, wilby calm yourself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:07:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29501760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinelo/pseuds/Pinelo
Summary: Nothing to see here, move on with your day.Oh, who am I kidding, please click. I need clout.
Relationships: Author/clout, Skeppy/Badboyhalo/Skittles
Comments: 10
Kudos: 9





	1. Ear Bleach

**Author's Note:**

  * For [neonhyacinth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neonhyacinth/gifts).



When I say the world is full of nutjobs, I don’t think you’d expect to put wackos screaming about, uhm. Well, underdressed men, to be skating around the exact, if you get my drift. Well, they are on mine, I had that happen to me. I’m tellin’ ya, it was the weirdest thing I had ever heard.

The day started normally, well as normal as rushing out to the nearest place that sold blue razz slushies. It was a craving, don’t judge me. Anyway, I was heading down the street at a fast pace, when I started notice blurred shouting. I couldn’t make out any of the words for a long time, until I passed the particular house. 1469 Memory Road. And thing I heard? A man shouting, “I thought what he looks like nude!”

And so, if possible my pace sped up, and I bought bleach as well as the slushie. And I took the long way home.

I never went down that street again. Must be a coincidence?

Totally.

Okay, don’t look at me like that.


	2. Skittles made me do it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on a tweet by skittles that said, “Skeppy x Bad x Skittles fanfic?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIs FEELS SMUTTY BUT ITS NOT I PROMISE AJKHKGGK

“Mmmmmmmh, Skeppy, more,” Bad’s voice choked out.

It wasn’t his fault that having a threesome with Skittles! (q-q) Really, they were both drunk at a party, and when they finally were sober, they were already in a commited relationship with the tasty snack! (And muffin, they were yummy.) So here they were, three weeks in, and Skeppy was overfeeding him with those addictive little balls.

“Shhh, and eat more,” Skeppy replied, adding another 14 into his mouth.

“Sgepppy-” Bad tried again, before choking on one a stray skittle.

No, Skeppy pounding on his bad is not like a bent pipe! Staph! Bad muffins! Skeppy is a good muffin >:(

He woves his muffin, even if these skittles were getting spicier.

The last thing he saw was Skeppy, smiling, cuddling up next to the bag.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NO
> 
> NO MROE


End file.
